Toi qui as détruit ma vie
by Monsieur J
Summary: Petite nouvelle sur la vie d'un inconnu, dans un hopital psychiatrique.


Toi qui a détruit ma vie par Jimmy Déconseillé au –12 ans

On a souvent raconté les aventures de Yugi. Des livres furent édités ainsi qu'un film vit le jour comme projet. Kaiba et Joey y serait inclus. Il était un peu devenu les légendes de Magic and Wizzard. D'autres duellistes comme Insector Haga firent de plus courtes carrières, s'arrêtant à de simples livres biographiques comme La bible des insectes ou encore un parc d'attraction Dino World à l'effigie de Rex Raptor. Tout ces duellistes qui étaient partis de rien, se retrouvaient avec tout. Mais certains duellistes n'ont jamais vécu cela. Ils ne se sont jamais remis de leur défaite. Depuis, ils vivent dans les ténèbres, d'une vie misérable et laborieuse. C'est ainsi que commence cette petite histoire. Celle d'un grand duelliste qui tomba rapidement par terre, se laissant absorber par de nombreux péchés, sombrant dans l'alcool et le mal.

« Dr Kraven … j'ai eu encore un problème avec le patient N° 327. Quand je lui ai apporté son plateau repas, il a commencé à m'injurier et à se débattre comme un diable, explique l'infirmier.

Encore ?questionna le médecin, d'un ton doux et amical comme si cela ne l'étonnait plus. Il ne cessera donc jamais. J'irais le voir. Rapportez ce plateau aux cuisines.

Oui Monsieur »

Il prit le dossier du patient et se dirigea vers la cellule. L'homme était assis par terre, contre le mur. Sa camisole l'empêchait d'utiliser ses bras. Il grommelait quelques mots incompréhensible. Le Docteur Kraven ouvrit la première grille qu'il referma avec soin. Un garde vint se mettre devant. Il ouvrit la deuxième et se trouva nez à nez avec son patient.

« Vous voilà Docteur.. Votre mouchard vous a raconté que j'ai été méchant ?dit l'homme, tout en riant. Le contour de ses yeux faisaient peur. L'homme ne dormait que très peu suite à de nombreuses crises d'insomnie. Il ria une nouvelle fois.

Vous trouvez cela drôle, mais moi je peux vous affirmer que ça ne l'est pas du tout. Vous croyez que c'est en étant violant et brusque que vous sortirez un jour d'ici ?répondit le Docteur Kraven au malade. Continuez comme ça et ça sera la peine de mort !

La peine de mort ? Je suis déjà mort.. je suis en enfer.. vous me faites rires plus que tout… et sous quel sentence ?Ai-je commis un crime ?

Jugé pour folie irréversible, je crois que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous faire exécuter. Vous êtes la plaie de l'établissement !Vous ne faites que vous débattre pour n'importe quelle traitement !Croyez le ou non, vous ne ferez pas de vieux os ici !s'exclama Kraven. Il avait perdu le ton doux et amical d'avant, il s'y prenait avec la manière forte, tel était sa thérapie. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que je ne resterais pas longtemps ici… mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Avant, j'aurais le plaisir de t'emporter avec moi en enfer ! »

Le patient se jeta sur le docteur Kraven. Malgré l'absence de ses bras, il frappait le médecin de nombreux coups de pieds. Plusieurs gardes arrivèrent et le maintenir contre le mur. D'un coup de matraque, il s'effondra sur le tapis mou qui empêchait tout cas de suicide de la part des malades. Le Dr Kraven lui injecta un sérum dans le coup. L'homme tomba à terre, dans un profond sommeil. Il se mit à pleurer. Les gardes et le médecin quittèrent alors la cellule.

« Mais que va-t-on faire de lui….., s'inquiéta le Dr Kraven »

Il n'aimait pas la défaite, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il n'avait jamais échoué et il remettrait cet homme dans le droit chemin.

La nuit, dans un couloir de l'hôpital, on pouvait facilement entendre les hurlements du patient N°327.

« Non !Je t'en pries.. ne fais pas ça….Non ! »

La même phrase revenait sans cesse. L'homme transpirait. Il était assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il tremblait de tout ses membres. Il était terrifié. Il cauchemardait tout en étant éveillé. Il appelait au secours, mais personne ne répondit. Quelques minutes plus tard, un garde arriva et frappa les barreaux de la cellule du patient. Le malade accouru devant la deuxième porte et demanda de l'aide. Il pleurait tout en prononçant ces mots. Le garde ouvrit alors la première porte. L'homme se réjouissant déjà remerciait le garde qui était pour lui son sauveur. Il ouvrit alors la deuxième porte, et frappa dans le cou du patient avec sa matraque. Il fut assommé quelque secondes après.

« J'espère que maintenant il nous fichera la paix !ria le garde en quittant la cellule »

Le calme dominait maintenant l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Le lendemain, le docteur Kravin vint rendre visite à son patient, le N° 327.

« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?dit le médecin, avec ironie.

Vous savez très bien que non.. sauf quand je fus accablé de coup par un de vos stupides gardes, répondit agressivement le malade.

Vous avez sûrement et une fois de plus imaginé cette scène.

Et mes blessures !Je les imagine aussi aussi ?cria le patient à son médecin d'une rage incroyable.

Calmez vous voyons.. vous vous êtes peut être blessé tout seul.

Je vois bien que vous vous foutez de moi !Tous autant que vous êtes….Vous me répugnez. »

Il lui cracha subitement au visage. Le Docteur quitta alors la pièce sous les rires de l'homme à la camisole.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier »

Et le médecin tourna le dos à son patient, marchant vers le couleur A1. Il croisa alors le jeune infirmier qui allait nourrir le N°327. Il ouvrit la porte numéro une et ainsi que le deuxième et posa le plateau par terre.

« Hey le nié !Comme je fais pour bouffer si j'ai pas mes bras, lança l'homme à l'infirmier. »

Celui-ci fut contraint de s'approcher pour donner à manger au patient. Il se prit alors un coup de pied dans le menton et tomba par terre. Le malade prit la clef avec ses dents et ouvrit les deux portes et s'échappa discrètement de la cellule. Il se réfugia dans les toilettes pour médecins et brisa la glace avec un coup de pied. Il prit un morceau du miroir avec sa bouche et se mit à déchirer la camisole. Il avait maintenant la bouche en sang mais il était libre et c'était le plus important. L'alarme se mit à sonner. L'infirmier avait du déjà donner l'alerte.

Le Docteur Kraven courrait dans tout les sens, cherchant le N°327. Un infirmier sortit alors des toilettes, poussant un homme qui était apparemment endormi, recroquevillant sa tête entre ses genoux. Le Docteur Kraven interpella l'infirmier.

« Vous !Je veux voir votre carte !, s'exclama le Dr Kraven, prit d'une panique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. L'infirmier s'exécuta.

Je dois emmener le patient N° 128 dans le jardin, pour sa promenade habituel et je m'étais arrêté aux toilettes, répondit l'infirmier qui n'était visiblement la personne que cherchait le docteur Kraven. »

Le médecin laissa passer l'infirmier et continua ses recherches. Une goutte de sueur tomba par terre. Il avait terriblement peur de ce qu'était capable son patient. Un garde vint l'appeler. Il lui annonça qu'il venait de découvrir un cadavre dans les toilettes. Le Docteur se précipita et vit avec fureur que le patient N°128 était à ses pieds.

Avec une poignée de gardes, il accourut dans le jardin. L'infirmier gisait par terre avec un fauteuil roulant vide à côté. C'était bien le N°327 qui avait pris la place du N°128. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Plusieurs gardes munit de chien recherchait désespérément le malade en fuite.

Celui ci courrait rapidement. Il savait qu'on le suivait. Mais sa panique fut grande quand il aperçu que pour s'enfuir, il devrait faire une chute de 6 mètres de hauts. Il était au bord du petit ravin débouchant sur la route. Les gardes le rattrapèrent. Ils éclairent le N°327 avec des torches et sortirent leurs armes.

« Ne bougez plus !Ne nous forcez pas à tirer, lança l'homme à la casquette.

.. Non.. ne tires pas.. je t'en supplies !Ne tires pas….Je.. Je.. suis désolé.., geindrait le malade face aux gardes armés

Il divague ? questionna un garde à un autre.

Non.. Ma main…..non !!Ne me tues pas, le N°327 se rapprocha lentement du bord en répétant les mêmes phrases. Non.. Ma main.. ne tires pas !Non !! »

Il tomba et s'écrasera littéralement sur le sol. Son corps était inerte. Il ne respirait plus. Il était mort.. Ses dernières paroles n'étaient autre que

« Non.. par pitié Pegasus..Non.. »

Fin

Avez vous trouvez qui est le patient ?


End file.
